La mejor venganza: La era del Basilisco
by fadamaja
Summary: AU: Continuación del Libro I. Tom Ryddle no ha desaparecido completamente. Un diario misterioso y un nuevo profesor de Defensa plantean nuevos desafíos para Harry y su guardián. T por vocabulario.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es la continuación de la Mejor Venganza de Arsinoe de Blassenville , espero que les guste tanto como la anterior.**

La Mejor Venganza: la Era del Basilisco

Capítulo 1

"¿Profesor?" pregunto Harry vacilante. "¿Está bien?"

Snape frunció el ceño. Su furia era tan grande que estaba en peligro de explotar y lastimar a todos a su alrededor. Ataco su sándwich vorazmente y no respondió de inmediato.

Habría preferido disfrutar en paz de unos de sus últimos almuerzos antes que volvieran los demás estudiantes. La intimidad de la única mesa desaparecería, y todos volverían a la rígida separación de profesores y estudiantes, de casa contra casa.

Pero Harry lo estaba mirando con preocupación así que Snape trago e intento recobrar la compostura.

"El Profesor Quirrell será incapaz de seguir enseñando este año. Necesitará bastante tiempo para descansar y recuperarse. El Director ha encontrado un instructor sustituto para Defensa."

"Hmmm..." comento Harry pensativo. "Y—es alguien que a usted no le agrada." Sonrió de medio lado. "Se está comiendo ese sándwich como si quisiera morder a alguien."

Snape murmuro, "Probablemente no seré yo el que muerda."

:::::::::::::::::::::

Dumbledore al menos le había advertido antes de la reunión de profesores. O si no, cosas muy desagradables habrían sucedido. Tuvo cuatro horas para componerse antes que la explosión de su pasado estuviera en su cara y espacio personal.

Charity llego y se sentó a su lado. Después de una breve mirada ella le pregunto, "¿Severus? ¿Estás bien?"

La reunión de profesores resultó sin problemas. Remus Lupin se había puesto un poco gris, Snape sonrió de medio lado. Un verdadero color de hombre lobo en vez del disfraz de juvenil humanidad que había usado cuando era un adolescente.

Minerva estaba parada al lado de Lupin como apadrinándolo—o protegiéndolo de Snape. Él la miro. ¿Acaso ella esperaba que él estuviera feliz por esto? Comprendía la dificultad de encontrar un sustituto con tan poco tiempo, ¿pero Lupin?

Una vez más, ¿los estudiantes serian puestos en peligro innecesario? O si no estaban en peligro, ¿sería porque Snape se tomaría como un deber adicional el protegerlos?

El resto del personal fue muy acogedor. ¿Quién mas conocía su secreto?

Ni Sprout o Flitwick, que recordaban a Lupin como un alumno aplicado. Ni Kettleburn, Sinistra o Vector. De seguro no Trelawney, que no estaba tan despistada como siempre, pero ya había bebido tres copas del jerez del director.

Y no Charity, que miro a Snape con una sonrisa después de las presentaciones.

"¡Qué bien! Habrá alguien de nuestra edad en el personal."

Snape gruño y puso con casualidad su mano en la cintura de Charity. Pillo los ojos de Lupin y entrecerró lo suyos.

Para que no haya ningún error, lobo.

Él pudo haber jurado guardar silencio, pero Harry de seguro tomaría sus propias conclusiones cuando comenzaran a trabajar juntos en la Poción Matalobo. Aun más, cuando el niño se diera cuenta que la harían cada mes.

Otra cosa más que hacer. Ya habían estado ocupados los últimos días, entre revisar los regalos en la habitación de al lado de la lechuceria y el dragón de Hagrid.

¿Acaso Hagrid había perdido la cabeza? Claro que después de traer un Cerbero a Hogwarts, sin duda pensó que un dragón guardián seria igual de bienvenido. Harry de repente había recordado el huevo de dragón y le había dicho a Snape y Snape le había contado a Dumbledore.

Y de hecho este era el nuevo tema de la reunión de profesores.

Dumbledore puso la mejor cara posible para esto.

"Nuestro Hagrid ha conseguido un huevo de dragón y ha logrado mantenerlo viable. El Profesor Kettleburn ha determinado que la eclosión no es inminente. Por eso, el huevo será una maravillosa oportunidad educacional –incluso para los más pequeños."

Hubo un murmullo de interés.

"-¿Cómo consiguió un huevo?"

"-¿Qué tipo de dragón?"

"-¿Lo mantendremos hasta después del nacimiento?"

Dumbledore les dio una gran sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que sí. Nuestro Ridgeback Noruego nacerá aquí en Hogwarts. He conseguido permiso del Ministerio, ya que el Profesor Kettleburn supervisara el proceso. Todos los estudiantes tendrán la oportunidad de ver el huevo y a la cría—algo que me atrevería a decir será muy bien recibido. Después de eso un ex alumno de Hogwarts, Charles Weasley, se llevara a la cría a la reserva de dragones en Rumania donde trabaja. ¡En realidad será un gran evento!"

"¡No puedo esperar a contarles a mi clase de EXTASIS!" añadió Kettleburn. "¡Un dragón! ¡Todos van a querer ayudar!"

"Si-bien-" la sonrisa de Dumbledore se volvió un poco forzada, "Asegúrate que tu clase de los EXTASIS termine este Project con la misma cantidad de dedos con la que empezaron."

"¡Que así sea!" añadió McGonagall dándole a Kettleburn una mirada molesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Algo había cambiado entre Snape y los Malfoy. Estaba disfrutando en su fiesta de año nuevo.

Se encontraba a gusto y sin estar intimidado en medio de su autoproclamada grandeza. Y en parte, admitía, porque los propios Malfoys estaban más a gusto de los que los hubiera visto en su vida.

¿Era la amistad no contaminada entre Draco y Harry? Era sorprendente lo que los chicos habían logrado juntos en tan pocos meses. Habían unido en gran medida a sus compañeros de curso, desafiando años de malas tradiciones escolares y habían derrotado a un señor oscuro, no una si varias veces. Y lo habían derrotado de manera convincente. El Señor Oscuro se había ido –para siempre—o al menos tanto como una criatura como esa podía.

Snape no se sorprendió de que su Marca Tenebrosa permaneciera, aunque ahora era casi invisible. Y claro aun estaba el horcrux en Harry, y el hecho de que Tom Ryddle no había precisamente dejado de existir. Él existía, aunque en una dimensión diferente. Snape sintió más confianza en la prisión del espejo cuando supo por Nicholas Flamel que el alquimista se encargaría del espejo.

La Marca de Lucius también debía seguir en su piel, un reproche secreto para él por el resto de sus días o hasta que el horcrux fuera removido de Harry. Eso desaparecería lo nada que quedaba de la marca de Ryddle en los lacayos que le quedaban.

Debería decirle a Harry que nuca se hiciera un tatuaje. Uno crece y cambia de ideas pero entonces queda un recuerdo de un tiempo en que uno era tonto y estudioso y carente de buen gusto...

Ya no sentía que Lucius tuviera algún poder sobre él. Mejor dicho, ya no sentía que Lucius deseara tener poder sobre él. Sin el temeroso favor de un Señor Oscuro por el que competir, no quedaba nada más que ser-amigos. Si: suponía que de verdad eran amigos, después de todo, habían compartido experiencias únicas y comprendían los errores del otro de manera que nadie más podía.

Y Narcissa, también se veía más relajada. Su sonrisa era más cálida, menos medida. Snape sospechaba que ella siempre había temido que algún día el Señor Oscuro regresaría y con él su temida hermana Bellatrix. Suponía que Narcissa quizás amaba a Bellatrix, de alguna manera; pero era amor mezclado con terror, aprehensión y dolor. Bellatrix había amado a Draco cuando era un bebé—mucho al parecer—pero ella había sido un peligro para él, incluso entonces, loca como ella estaba. Era una de esas inexplicables misericordias que ella no hubiera tenido hijos propios. Envenenamiento por magia oscura, suponía. Ella había hecho más que incursionar y mientras que su apariencia exterior no había cambiado como la de Ryddle, Snape sabía que para cualquiera que usara la magia para torturar niños por gusto habría consecuencias. Ella se había jactado de eso, una y otra vez y la magia se había cobrado su propio castigo.

No era que los Malfoy hubieran cambiado por completo. Eso sería esperar demasiado. La lista de invitados era igual a la de años anteriores, aunque Snape se preguntaba si era porque las invitaciones habían sido enviadas hace semanas. El próximo año podría haber un diferente elenco—en especial entre los más jóvenes.

Pero basta de refeccionar, decidió al fin. Charity lo estaba observando, cejas levantadas, esperando que él se le uniera mientras ella hablaba con el Embajador Australiano de Magia. Quizás simplemente estaba disfrutando este año porque tenía una cita.

Draco bebió otro vaso de vino de jengibre entre bailes. Los adultos habían decidido que observar bailar a los "niños" era la cosa más tierna. Luego tuvieron que realizar el Circulo del Solsticio y Harry se estremeció, se pregunto si iba hacer tropezar con algunas de las chicas que llevaban largos pañuelos. Quizás si se escondían en el rincón detrás de las plantas, las niñas tendrían que hacer el baile sin ellos...

"¿Iras en el Expreso de Hogwarts mañana, Harry?"

"Supongo. Sera divertido. No tendré equipaje, aunque podría llevar una cesta de picnic-"

"¡No es necesario! ¡Ahora es mi turno! Busquemos compartimentos cerca a los miembros del club y podemos tener una fiesta. Podría llevar montañas de comida y podemos jugar juegos y conversar sobre las vacaciones. Le enviare a Hermione una lechuza para que lleve ese juego sobre Robar las Joyas de la Corona. Es divertido." Susurro, "Me gustaría que pudiéramos contarles a todos lo que hicimos. ¡Derrotar a un Señor Oscuro! ¡Seria Ministro de Magia apenas saliera de Hogwarts!"

"¡Chicos!" chillo Pansy, "¡Los veo disimulando tras esa plantas! ¡Los necesitamos aquí, ahora!"

Harry le preguntó a Draco, "Así que derrotamos a un señor oscuro. ¿Qué haremos con la Bruja Oscura del Baile, me pregunto?"

"Obedecerla por ahora," aconsejo Draco. "Su poder es demasiado grande."

Aunque toda la historia de Voldemort debía permanecer en secreto, Snape accedió a que Harry tendría que decirle a sus amigos Hufflepuff algo. Harry les había advertido que Quirrell era peligroso. Ahora que Quirrell ya no lo era, debía darles una explicación.

Un hombre inocente bajo la maldición Imperius era la solución obvia. Un malvado mago extranjero había querido causar problemas en Hogwarts. Quirrell había sido su víctima, pero al fin había logrado escapar de su influencia. La situación se mantendría en privado para mantener la reputación del hombre a salvo al igual que su carrera.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Y Quirrell tuvo que ser informado de la decisión de sus colegas. Dumbledore y los Jefes de Casa lo visitaron el día de Año Nuevo. Charity también fue, ya que ella sabía de los acontecimientos. Poppy Pomfrey estuvo atenta, lista para retirar a cualquiera que alterara a su paciente.

"Debo decir," comento Quirinius, "que están siendo demasiado generosos con todo esto. No es solo que hiciera un tonto de mi mismo. Si no que me convertí en un monstruo. Intente matar estudiantes. Lo habría hecho. Fue pura suerte de que no lo hiciera. Si me despides, Albus, o haces que me arresten, no sería más de lo que merezco."

"Quirinius," Dumbledore respondió en tono amable, "Siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades. Me quedo claro que la posesión no fue tu culpa. Cabezas más sabias que la mía prevalecieron, gracias al cielo, y tu vida ha sido salvada. Quiero que saques el máximo provecho de ella."

Quirrell suspiro y estudio sus manos pálidas. "Sabes que mi magia ha sido dañada."

Poppy estaba asintiendo con pesar. Los profesores se miraron con tristeza.

"Si," dijo Dumbledore. "Estamos consientes de que será algo-limitada-en el futuro. Pero tendrás unas largas vacaciones con tu familia. Toma fuerza de eso—y de ellos. Encontrare una solución. Estoy seguro que habremos llegado a algún acuerdo para el próximo septiembre."

Con gran atrevimiento, Charity hablo. "Quizás Quirinius podría hacerse cargo del puesto de Historia. Nos sería muy útil tener un profesor mucho más motivado en esa posición."

"¡Mi querida chica!" respondió Dumbledore un poco escandalizado, "¿me pides que despida al pobre de Binns?"

"Binns necesita irse, Albus," declaro Snape. Charity jamás lo perdonaría si no la apoyaba. Además, ella tenía toda la razón. "Está muerto, Albus. Es incapaz de adaptar su material a las necesidades de los estudiantes. Ellos necesitan conocer el pasado, si esperamos que no se repita."

"Al Profesor Binns podríamos darle la posición de Profesor Emérito, Albus," sugirió Minerva. "Él sería bienvenido a darnos consejos en las reuniones de profesores, si así lo desea. En verdad es su hora. ¡Nuestros puntajes en Historia en TIMOS y EXTASIS se han vuelto un escándalo!"

"Yo soy—bastante aficionado—a la historia," comento Quirrell con timidez. Se aferro a la idea como un hombre que se ahoga se aferra a un trozo de madera flotante. "No lo lamentarías. Hay mucho allí que yo podría hacer..."

"Sin duda, sin duda." Dumbledore miro los rostros a su alrededor y vio su determinación. "Quizás el puesto necesita de alguien que le dé nueva vida-"

"—de seguro," murmuro Snape.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Donde está Sally?" pregunto Harry mirando alrededor del compartimento. El tren ya estaba partiendo y estaba listo a disfrutar unas cuantas horas con sus amigos.

Estaban tan apretados como sardinas enlatadas: Justin, Ernie, Susan, Hannah, Hermione, Neville, Draco y Harry. En el compartimiento de al lado estaban Greg, Vince, Theo y Blaise con los chicos Ravenclaw. Pansy y Daphne estaban amigablemente sentadas con Lavender Brown y las gemelas Patil. Lisa Turpin también estaba allí y había animado a Millicent Bulstrode a unírseles. El padre de Lisa conocía al de Millie por el trabajo y él le había pedido que hiciera un esfuerzo con ella. Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan estaban en el pasillo, haciendo un tremendo alboroto mientras actuaban la parte de una película que habían visto en el verano.

Justin se removió incomodo ante la pregunta de Harry y de pronto todos los ojos se posaron en él.

Al fin dijo, "Sally no volverá a Hogwarts."

Hubo un momento de aturdido asombro, seguido de media docena de "¿Qué?" y dos miradas de incredulidad.

Justin respiro profundo y les conto toda la historia. "Ustedes saben que mi familia se reuniría con Sally y su madre para ver El Cascanueces. Así que—allí estábamos todos y la pasamos muy bien. Me hubiera gustado que todos estuvieran allí. El ballet estuvo precioso. La madre de Sally había sido bailarina, saben, y ella y mi madre conocían casi a la misma gente. Y mi madre le echo una mirada a Sally y se intereso mucho en ella. Ella invito a Sally y a su madre a tomar el té, y Sally bailo para ella. Y mi madre comenzó a llamar gente. Ustedes tienen que comprender, a mi madre no solo le gusta el ballet—ella dona dinero a varias compañías y conoce gente."

Draco estaba asintiendo sabiamente, comprendiendo mejor que los demás el concepto de influencia personal.

"Bueno" continuo Justin. "Ella consiguió una audición especial para Sally en la Escuela de Ballet Real. Y había un cupo. Y Sally lo consiguió. Así que ella estudiara allí de ahora en adelante."

Hermione estaba horrorizada. "¿Pero y que pasara con su educación mágica? ¡Eso también es muy importante!"

Hubo una avalancha de chicos de acuerdo con su declaración. Harry no sabía que decir. Si él fuera tan bueno en algo que no fuera la magia como lo era Sally bailando, ¿qué escogería?

Justin se encogió de hombros. "Sally será estudiante diurna y vivirá en casa. Su madre le iba a escribir al Profesor Dumbledore para que le recomiende un tutor para su magia. Quizás no de inmediato, porque encesta ajustarse primero a la Escuela de Ballet Real, pero quizás para el verano. Sally sabe que necesita aprobar sus TIMOs para calificar como una bruja y poder tener derecho a usar su varita de manera independiente. Quizás la Profesora Sprout irá a hablar con su madre. No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que Sally estaba fascinada por ir a la Escuela de Ballet Real. Eso es lo que ella quería y prometí que le enviaría una lechuza diciéndole como estamos y por si necesita ayuda en algo."

"¿Pero que hará después de la escuela de baile?" pregunto Hannah un poco asustada. "¿Como podrá vivir? ¿Cómo ganara dinero bailando?"

"Por supuesto que puede," le aseguro Justin. "Si ella lo hace bien, entrara al Ballet Real y ella bailara todo el tiempo. Esperen," dijo, pensando. "Porque no vamos todo juntos al ballet un día-¿cómo un viaje de estudio? Podríamos conseguir un palco juntos. En la primavera presentaran Giselle. Quizá si ven como es, se sentirán mejor al respecto."

"No todas en la escuela se vuelven una ballerina," Hermione señalo con sabiduría, sabiendo mas del mundo muggle que los demás.

"Eso es cierto," accedió Justin, pero Sally tiene mucho talento y si ellos creyeran que el baile no es lo suyo, se lo dirían. Ella puede conseguir un tutor y estudiar magia además de estudiar otra cosa. He oído de magos y bijas que nunca fueron a Hogwarts y aun se calificaron."

"Ella jamás trabajara para el Ministerio," comento con pena Susan.

Harry lo considero. "Probablemente eso es lo que ella quiere. Quizás ella pude aprender todo sobre la danza y luego enseñar ballet a lo magos y brujas. O enseñar una clase en ese teatro mágico. Podría ser algo nuevo y diferente. Imaginen un teatro en el Callejón Diagon donde presentaran obras, películas, música y baile también ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Es una gran idea, Harry!" Neville estaba fascinado. "¡Me encanto ese show que ustedes hicieron! ¡Me gustaría poder ver algo así todo el tiempo!"

Draco considero mencionar el teatro mágico en Paris, pero decidió que eso no seria adecuado. Después de todo no todos eran fluidos en francés. El baile de Sally había sido muy lindo y todo un entretenimiento nuevo con bailes, lindos disfraces y música podría ser novedoso y divertido. Podría ser una aventura. Y un palco—como los Malfoy tenían en Paris—significaría que no tendrían que mezclarse tanto con los muggles.

"Quizás tendríamos que ver que tiene que decir la Profesora Burbage," sugirió con su mejor aire de autoridad Malfoy. Apenas noto como Hermione y Harry rodaban los ojos. "Quizás se puede arreglar algo. Sé que extrañaremos a Sally—ella es tan buena en los bailes mágicos—¡pero no es como si ella pudiera recibir sus lecciones de ballet en Hogwarts!"

Harry sabía que extrañaría a Sally. Ella había sido con quien se había juntado más de los Hupplepuff, ya que Ernie siempre andaba con Justin y Susan con Hannah. Estaría un poco solo ahora, pero Sally amaría todo lo que aprendería sobre baile...

Y de seguro no hay nada sobre gustos. Él preferiría enterrarse agujas en los ojos que ir a una escuela de baile, pero mirándolo de manera realista, sabía que Sally no era la bruja más poderosa o talentosa de su año. Ella era, sin embargo, de seguro una excelente bailarina.

La conversación se movió hacia otros temas—sobre todo al excelente almuerzo en la cesta de picnic sin fondo que Draco produjo. Hubo un maravilloso chocolate blanco caliente para beber y algunos pastelitos de Summerisle como regalo especial. Hermione pensó que eran casi demasiado hermosos para comérselos. Casi.

"Que mal lo de Sally," Draco comento después, mientras se limpiaba los dedos. "Una niña tan linda. Hasta mi padre lo creía. Bueno, aun tenemos a la mayoría de los chicos de nuestro año en el club. Millie asistirá de manera regular ahora, por lo que me han dicho."

"Y también Ron Weasley," dijo Harry. "Pase tiempo con él las ultimas semanas. Él de verdad quiere amigos y es muy bueno jugando al ajedrez."

"A Smith no le gustara eso," dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Para nada. ¿Me pregunto que hará ahora que todos estemos en las reuniones del club?"

"¡Nada de interés, estoy seguro!"

El tren llego a la estación de Hogsmeade y los estudiantes se arremolinaron para salir. Nadie noto que uno de ellos aun estaba en su asiento escribiendo de manera furiosa en un diario usado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El nuevo profesor de Defensa fue un tremendo éxito con los estudiantes. En la primera reunión del Club de Exploradores después de las vacaciones, los miembros compartieron su unánime aprobación mientras bebían cidra caliente.

"¿Oyeron sobre la lección con el boggart que le dio a los de tercero?" pregunto Ernie emocionado. "¡Eso suena tan divertido!"

"Tiene ojos tan amables," suspiro Hannah.

"Parece conocer el tema," dijo Draco con aprobación más mesurada. "¡Pero debería poner más esfuerzo en lucir como un Profesor de Hogwarts!"

Justin rio. "Supongo que a muchas chicas les gusta ese estilo bohemiano. Luce muy bien."

Hermione comento. "El conocimiento es mucho más importante que la forma de vestir."

"Uno a la vez puede ser un erudito y vestirse de manera decente," Draco dijo secamente. "¿No estás de acuerdo, Harry?"

"Supongo. El Profesor Snape siempre se viste bien para las clases."

"De negro," bufo Lavender.

"¡Oye!" Harry salto en defensa de su guardián. "¡Me gusta el negro! Y a él le queda muy bien. Es su estilo. Y lo he visto vestirse en otros colores—de vez en cuando."

"Bueno—" dijo Hermione con paciencia, "Quizás el tweed raido—y—bohemio—es el estilo del Profesor Lupin. A mí me gusta."

Draco murmuro, "No hay nada que decir sobre la falta de gusto."

Hermione bufo, pero mantuvo su opinión. A la mayoría de las chicas—incluso las Slytherin—les gustaba mucho este nuevo Profesor. Era inteligente, no amenazador y—

"-¡Y no tartamudea!" recalco Pansy. "Pensé que Quirrell me volvería loca. El Profesor Lupin tiene una hermosa voz. Tranquilizadora."

Neville vio la mirada que Harry y Draco intercambiaron y susurro, "Chicas."

Luego conversaron sobre las vacaciones. Harry, por supuesto, no podía contra su Historia de la Destrucción de Lord Voldemort, así que se unió a Ron Weasley, su nuevo miembro, en describir las glorias de su fuerte de nieve, mejor conocido como el Palacio de Invierno Weasley.

"Deberíamos aprovechar la nieve mientras dura," comento Dean. "Quizás podrimos salir la próxima semana y construir algo cada uno o podríamos hacer un fuerte muy grande todos juntos."

La idea fue considerada interesante. Ron les aseguro que había aprendido mucho y que podía averiguar los encantamientos para alisar las paredes y pisos e incluso los para hacer ventanas de hielo.

"Está bien," Harry asintió. "Si aún hay nieve la próxima semana, haremos eso. Y así disfrutaremos aún más el té después."

Y luego vinieron muchas conversaciones y lamentaciones por Sally. La mayoría creía que ella estaba cometiendo un terrible error.

"-¿Y si el Ministerio decide romper su varita?"

"-¿Y si le lanzan un obliviate?"

"-¡Ella nunca podrá trabajar en el mundo mágico!"

Algunas de las chicas expresaron interés sobre el tipo de ropa que Sally usaría. Su traje para la presentación de los Hufflepuff había sido un éxito. Fue Justin, por supuesto, quien fue su mayor defensor. Una vez más, trajo a colación la idea de ir a ver un ballet de verdad, para que sus amistades en Hogwarts pudieran comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Era una idea atrevida para algunos.

"¿Quieres decir—realmente estar entre los muggles?" pregunto Daphne Greengrass un poco temerosa. "¿Y si ellos notan que somos-diferentes?"

"¿Cómo es la Casa Real de la Opera?" pregunto Lavender. "¿Hay-sillas? ¿Cómo se entra? ¿Hay que pagar algo?"

Draco se irrito. "¡Me atrevería a decir que es igual que ir a cualquier otro teatro! Vamos todo el tiempo en Paris. Ustedes compran la entrada, entran al teatro. Hay un escenario y, si, ¡por supuesto hay donde sentarse! ¡No hay nada que temer!"

"Traeré fotografías," prometió Justin. "Es un lugar precioso. A mi madre le gustara organizar todo para nosotros."

"¡Y hay tantos lugares a los que podríamos ir!" Hermione agregó, agarrando vuelo ante la idea. Ella se sentó y empezó a hacer una lista de lugares absolutamente esenciales para ver solo en la zona de Londres.

"Me gustaría que pudiéramos ir al zoológico," Harry dijo con nostalgia. "Fui allí una vez."

"¿El-zoológico?" Draco frunció el ceño.

"¡Tienen todo tipo de animales allí!" les dijo Harry. "Claro que no de los mágicos, pero hay algunos muy interesantes -como—como leones y tigres. Y serpientes. Me gustan las serpientes."

"Claro que sí," Draco sonrió de medio lado.

"¡Es genial!" dijo Harry. "Apuesto que el Profesor estaría feliz de llevarnos algún día." Luego dijo en voz baja, "en especial si sólo somos tu y yo. Uno puede comprar regalos y todo eso. Nunca olvidare la vez que fui con mi primo-"

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a recitar su lista.

"El Museo Británico, el Museo de Victoria y Albert, la Gallero Nacional, Los Jardines de Kew, la Torre—para que puedas ver las verdaderas joyas de la corona, Draco-"

"¡No podríamos hacer todo eso ni aunque estuviéramos diez años en Hogwarts!" protesto Ernie.

"Me gustaría ver donde compran los muggles," sugirió Hannah. "¿No hay un gran lugar llamado Harold's?"

"Harrod's," corrigió Hermione. Ella continuo, "Supongo que sería interesante para ustedes. ¡En realidad es muy diferente al Callejón Diagon!"

"Necesitaríamos dinero muggle," Ernie señalo con sensatez

"¿Y?" Parvati rechazo sus preocupaciones. "Iremos a Gringotts primero para cambiar dinero. Me gusta la idea de ir de compras. Cosas como esas están en los EXTASIS de Estudios Muggle, saben"

"¡Pero también deberíamos hacer viajes de estudios a lugares mágicos!" comentó Blaise Zabini. "Se supone que ayudemos a los nacidos muggle a aprender sobre las cosas mágicas. No tenemos permitido ir a Hogsmeade hasta tercer año, pero debe haber otro lugar al que podamos ir."

Susan tuvo un momento de inspiración. "¡Deberíamos ir al Ministerio!"

Todos se giraron a mirarla.

Ella movió sus manos. "¡Si! ¡Deberíamos! Estoy segura que mi tía aceptara ayudarnos. Podríamos ver el área de recepción y algunas de las oficinas y quizás algunos de los lugares donde hacen investigaciones...quizás podríamos conocer algunos Aurores y ver como entrenan. La tía Amelia quizás podría arreglar que tomemos el té allá."

"Esa," dijo Harry, "es una idea absolutamente genial."

Después de un poco más de consideración, hubo una oleada de aprobación en favor de una visita al Ministerio.

"Crees," pregunto Theo Nott, "¿que podamos conocer algunos Inefables? Siempre he pensado que suenan misterioso e increíblemente estupendos. ¡Son tan secretos que nadie nunca habla de ellos!"

"Me atrevería a decir que debemos solicitar eso por escrito," respondió Draco, sin dejar escapar una sonrisa. "¡El Ministerio! Si-creo—eso sería apropiado. Nunca he estado en la oficina del Ministro. Quizás podríamos echarle una mirada."

Harry asintió sabiamente. "Puedes decidir como redecorarla cuando sea tuya."

:::::::::::::::::::::

El Sr. Harker, de Harker & Dedlock, accedió a mostrarle a Snape la casa el domingo en la tarde.

Harry estaría en su reunión del club. Charity también estaría allí, supervisando a los pequeños demonios. Snape iría a echarle una mirada a la propiedad que Madame Fletwock le había legado a Harry en su testamento y si el lugar era imposible, le diría al abogado que se deshiciera de él, sin quejas o dudas de alguien más.

Clothilda Fletwock había sido muy vieja cuando murió. Ella estaba relacionada a la adinerada familia Fletwock, quienes eran famosos por criar caballos alados, pero ella no se había dedicado a eso. Ella había sobrevivido a sus hermanos y hermana, y al hijo de ella y a su único nieto, que había muerto sin herederos. Ella no había sido especialmente adinerada, pero tampoco era pobre. Ella había heredado dinero familiar de un número de parientes fallecidos y había vivido la mitad de su vida en la casa que le había heredado su tía en Cheshire.

Poco antes de morir, ella decidió dejarle todo lo que tenía al Niño-Que-Vivió, "que nos salvó a todos, el pobrecito." Ella había muerto hace sólo dos años así que esta herencia aun no había sido entregada al Ministerio, como por desgracia les había sucedido a otras. Y no había habido otros herederos para litigar contra decisión.

"Harker—Jonathan Harker," arribo a la hora acordada y llevo a Snape al lugar por traslador. Llegaron al medio de un camino de tierra, entre un denso bosque de robles y hayas.

"A este lado del camino está la propiedad en cuestión," le informo Harker. "Sólo once hectáreas, pero quería que viera lo protegido y escondido que esta de muggles y todo eso."

A cualquiera le costaría mucho poder penetrar los secretos del bosque sin causarle considerables problemas. Harker guio a Snape hacia una estrecha puerta. Una piedra erosionada a un lado de la puerta tenía la inscripción, "Antigua Porqueriza Cerrada."

Snape levanto una ceja. "¿Antigua Porqueriza Cerrada? Nombre interesante."

"La piedra es una reliquia de un dueño anterior," El Sr. Harker respondió con desdén. "La tía de Madame Fletwock renombro la propiedad Lacewing Cottage."

Había algunas buenas barreras anti-muggle todavía en su lugar. El pequeño bosque denso dio paso a una pradera de césped de dos o tres hectáreas, vallada prolijamente y salpicada de —"

"¿Son esas cabras?" pregunto, mirando a las pequeñas criaturas.

"Si, Madame Fletwock tenía cabras enanas. Sus instrucciones eran que nos encargáramos de ellas hasta que la propiedad cambiara de manos legalmente. Son criaturas muy útiles. Mantienen el pasto corto, sabe. Ella ocupaba las cabras para la elaboración de queso—en especial su famoso Pantysgawn. Las cabras eran como sus mascotas."

"¡Hmmph!" comento Snape. Cabras. Al menos no eran cerdos.

Más allá de la pradera había un huerto y un bonito jardín. Desafortunadamente, no atendido de manera apropiada, pero con interesantes posibilidades. Snape vio los restos de un jardín acuático también, custodiado por la estatua de una hermosa ninfa. Más allá de un seto, se revelaba la casa, larga, baja y con techo de paja.

"Hay esta," El Sr. Harker hizo un gesto con su mano como un mago muggle haciendo un truco. "Lacewing Cottage."

Snape pensó en privado que bien podría haber sido una porqueriza en algún momento. De seguro tenía la forma de una—aunque una bastante grande. Sin embargo, cuando alcanzaron la puerta, pudo ver que siempre había sido una casa, porque tenía un segundo piso y las ventanas no tenían la apariencia de haber sido añadidas después.

Le gustaba. Era un lugar raro y olía a mujer vieja que había vivido allí demasiado tiempo, haciendo queso. Aun así, valía la pena—considerarla. El mobiliario era viejo y cubierto de tela horrible, por supuesto y habían demasiados tejidos. Pero eso podía arreglarse con facilidad.

La gran cocina era la habitación más grande abajo. Había una chimenea en un rincón con un viejo sofá frente a ella y una gran mesa de madera con bancos a ambos lados. La relamida y pequeña sala podría ser transformada en biblioteca, y la pequeña habitación en el piso de abajo podría volverse algo menos—floral. La plomería era antigua pero utilizable—de seguro mucho mejor que las no existentes cañería de la casa de su infancia.

Volvió a la librería. Había también aquí una pequeña chimenea. Comenzó a medir la habitación con sus ojos, considerado como comenzar aquí también. Por encima de la repisa de la chimenea había un cuadro de una bonita mujer en un jardín, vestida al estilo victoriano.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto ella, en voz aguda.

"Soy Severus Snape," respondió ausente. El papel mural debía irse. Y las cortinas. Tendría que poner un escritorio. Una mesa. Libreros contra la pared este. Hmm...

"¿Que estas hacienda aquí?" preguntó el retrato. "¿Eres otro abogado?"

"No lo soy. Soy el guardián mágico de Harry Potter."

La chica del retrato salto del columpio en el que estaba y grito, "¿El vendrá a vivir aquí al fin?"

Snape estudio el retrato. "¿Madame Fletwock?"

"¡Si! ¡Soy yo! ¡Que emocionante! Esperaba que viniera."

"Hare—muchos cambios," le dijo Snape.

"Bueno—está bien," la chica suspiro. "Supongo que eso es inevitable. ¿Qué edad tiene él ahora?"

"Tiene once y esta en su primer año en Hogwarts."

"Supongo que tiene todo tipo de lugares a los que podría ir," dijo el retrato con nostalgia, "pero espero que pueda venir aquí alguna vez. ¡Me gustaría ver vida en esta casa otra vez! ¡Haga los cambios que quiera!"

"Primero debo ver el resto de la casa."

"¡Oh, hágalo! ¡Y tráigalo con usted la próxima vez!"

Subiendo las estrechas e irregulares escaleras estaban dos dormitorios debajo de los aleros, un armario y un pequeño baño. Todas las habitaciones habían sido ocupadas para guardar cajas con los años y estaban llenas de papeles y ropa vieja. Los techos eran bajos y oblicuos, y las ventanas tenían parteluz. Una vez que excavaran entre todo este detritus, quizás encontrarían algo útil. Observo por entre una sucia ventana. Había un gran jardín de vegetales tras la casa. Los árboles que rodaban la propiedad eran altos. Quizás sería posible jugar quidditch—o algo así.

Pero por lo menos era una casa para Harry. Un lugar donde sus amigos podrían visitarlo. Un lugar donde podría salir a jugar a fuera sin miedo. Hartwolde Hall quizás nunca seria suyo, pero podría tener esto. Snape haría un poco de trabajo preliminar y luego vendrían en la primavera durante unos días.

"Está bien." Con cautela, le preguntó al abogado. "No tengo que dejar a la cabras, ¿no es así?"

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Se ve—complicado," recalco Harry, mirando las instrucciones para la Poción Matalobos. Snape le había pedido a Harry que se reuniera con él después de cenar el domingo para revisar un proyecto especial en el que trabajarían juntos.

"Es muy complicado," accedió Snape. "Tú sólo harás el trabajo de preparación, pero me ayudaras mucho, ya que así podre mantener mi atención en la poción. Es esencial que esta poción salga absolutamente correcta."

"¿Pero qué es lo que hace?" preguntó Harry.

Snape entro en modo profesor. "La Poción Matalobos" declaro, "permite que los hombres lobo mantengan su mente—tal y como es—durante el periodo de la luna llena cuando sufren sus transformaciones. La teoría es que si las criaturas tienen conciencia humana, se abstendrán de sus comportamientos bestiales que han vuelto a los hombres lobo parias."

"No van a arrasar con todo, matando y comiendo gente," Harry especifico, gustándole los detalles sangrientos "Eso es genial. ¡Es una gran invención! ¡Es muy bueno de su parte hacer esto, Profesor! Gracias por dejarme ayudarlo. Me canse de los ungüentos para los granos. ¡Esto es realmente estar haciendo algo bueno por alguien!"

"Si, así es. Y es tremendo trabajo, ya que debe hacerse cada mes sin fallar."

"Estaré feliz de ayudar. ¿Voy a conocer al hombre lobo? ¿Quién es?"

"No tengo—permitido—revelar su identidad. Tendrás que adivinar."

"Hmmm—"

"¡No conmigo!" Snape dijo bruscamente. "No estoy jugando. Se discreto. ¡Tengo prohibido discutirlo porque revelar que alguien es un hombre lobo equivale a arruinar la vida de esa persona! ¡Mantén tus especulaciones para ti mismo, y ten cuidado!"

Trabajaron juntos sin problemas. Snape miro a Harry y sonrió de medio lado al verlo con el ceño fruncido en concentración. Considerándolo todo, había cumplido con su deber. Harry seria capaz de sacar sus propias conclusiones con rapidez y sabría que tenía que andar con precaución alrededor de Remus Lupin. Ahora, si solo pudiera advertirle a Charity tambien…

"¿Terminaste tus notas de agradecimiento?" pregunto Snape, la mirada fija en un alambique.

"¡Ya termine!" declaro Harry, complacido consigo mismo. Su mano casi se había caído por el cansancio. Tenía un montón de regalos y le agradeció a todos los que podía o debían ser agradecidos. "Así que ahora—si la gente escribe pidiendo una fotografía autografiada, ¿usted qué cree que debería hacer?"

Snape rodo sus ojos.

"Sé que es tonto, " Harry persistió, "pero si lo hacen, no quiero ser maleducado. Quizás la Profesora Burbage puede tomarme una fotografía y yo puedo firmarla y podemos hacer varias copias. Aprendí el hechizo replicador—"

"Si—muy bien hecho," Snape interrumpió con brusquedad. "Las palabras me fallan cuando deseo describir lo idiota que pienso que son esas personas que le escriben a un niño pidiendo una fotografía autografiada, pero supongo que no hace daño responderle de manera civil a tus admiradores."

"No, no lo hace," accedió Harry. "No quiero que nadie piense que soy engreído o me siento superior como para responderle a la gente común."

Snape resoplo una risa. "Usa tu mejor caligrafía. Si no van a pensar que eres un idiota. Ahora ocúpate de esa raíces."

Harry picó diligentemente durante un tiempo, antes de mirarlo y comentar, "El Profesor Lupin es un muy buen profesor. Creo que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras va a ser una de mis clases favoritas."

"No me digas," gruño Snape. Tal vez nadie se daría cuenta si sustituía con estricnina el acónito sólo por esta vez...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Querido Tom,_

_No puedo decirte el alivio que es tener alguien en quien confiar. Es imposible ser abierto sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos. Hogwarts puede ser como Azkaban, por toda la libertad que tienes aquí. Si intentara decir la verdad sobre Potter y su pandilla, alguien de seguro lo contara. ¡Por la manera en que se pasea por los alrededores, pensarías que es dueño del lugar! Y nunca está solo. Siempre está rodeado de sus aduladores. Como Draco Malfoy. Que maricon lamebotas es. Dicen que su padre era igual. Oí que solía ser la mano derecha del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero todos estaban demasiado asustados de admitirlo. Al parecer la manzana no cayó lejos del árbol._

_Y esa repugnante chica Granger siempre anda tras ellos. En realidad a nadie le agrada. Tiene dientes desagradables que se le arrancan de la boca y ese horrible cabello—como de un perro lanudo, pero peor. Yo me pelaría si tuviera el cabello como ella. Sigue a Potter y Malfoy por todos lados, accediendo con ellos, por la mayor parte, o luciéndose. Ella está en Ravenclaw y Flitwick la ha vuelto su mascota, así que nadie se atreve a hacerle nada abiertamente ahora. Aunque alguien logro arruinar unas cartas que Granger recibió de su casa— ¡puramente por accidente, por supuesto!_

_El más patético de todos es Neville Longbottom. Es prácticamente un squib y no deberían haberle permitido la entrada a Hogwarts en absoluto, pero su abuela debió haber utilizado su influencia. También es un idiota y me atrevería a decir que fallaría cada materia de no ser por Granger. Solía mantener su boca callada, pero desde que volvimos de las vacaciones, estaba todo lleno de sí mismo, moviéndose como si fuera algo más que una pérdida de espacio._

_Todos tenemos que ir a ese espantoso club de ellos. No hay escape. Hasta los últimos bastiones se encontraron envueltos en esto. En serio, si uno no va, todos los de sexto y séptimo te miran con lastima y hablan sobre lealtad. Es la única manera de hacer algo recreacional aquí. Es el club, o nada. Potter es tan magnánimo y condescendiente con todo el mundo. Me dan ganas de maldecirlo. No me importa. Les dije a todos que solo fui por la comida._

_Revise eso que me pediste. Nada sobre Ryddle que pudiera encontrar después que dejo Hogwarts. Le pregunte a algunos profesores y solo recibí frías miradas por mi molestia. Me dijeron con fuerza sólo que estaba muerto. No fue popular con ellos, por lo que parece..._

_Querido Tom,_

_Tienes razón. Dumbledore aun es el Director. Los Jefes de casa son Minerva McGonagall para Gryffindor (es una vieja perra reseca), Filius Flitwick para Ravenclaw (si me peguntan diría que es medio goblin –él es quien volvió a Granger su mascota), Pomona Sprout para Hufflepuff (es bastante inofensiva, aunque muy buena en su materia, que es Herbologia), y Severus Snape para Slytherin. Snape es el guardián de POTTER. Es un tipo malvado y espeluznante, pero POTTER no puede hacer nada malo frente a sus ojos, lo que le dice todo lo que necesita saber, supongo. Enseña Pociones y es un tártaro absoluto. Favorece siempre a los Slytherins. Aunque sabe bastante de Defensa. Mato de forma sangrienta a un troll que entro en Halloween y se atrevió a atacar a POTTER._

_Los demás—ese asunto del club es patrocinado por la Profesora Burbage, que enseña Estudios Muggle. Ella es del tipo solterona, pero no es fea. También adora a POTTER. Oí un chisme sobre ella y Snape, pero no puede ser cierto, porque si ella se acercara para besarlo se resbalaría por la grasa._

_Antes de las vacaciones, teníamos un tipo llamado Quirrell para Defensa. Tartamudeaba y era un poco idiota, pero dio una lección muy buena sobre cómo protegerse de los muggles. ¡POTTER resultó lastimado, así que el día es memorable para mí! Ahora tenemos a este tipo Lupin. Es del tipo callado, pero sabe lo que hace. Me agrada. De verdad, muchos de los profesores son unos inútiles así que es un alivio encontrar a alguien competente._

_Hagrid-si—también hay un Hagrid aquí. Es el guardabosque. Dumbledore lo mantiene porque se supone que sabe mucho sobre todo tipo de criaturas._

_Binns aun enseña Historia. Es una desagracia, pero me atrevería a decir que ya sabes eso. No puedo decirte mucho sobre los demás._

_Espero que esto te ayude..._

_Querido Tom,_

_Iremos a una excursión, patrocinado por el club. Debo decir que espero con ansias ir al Ministerio. Bones tenía contactos porque su tía es la Jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica. Fue su idea y no fue mala. Ella es cercana a POTTER, pero no le molesta ponerlo en su lugar cuando se siente superior a todos. Supongo que eso es algo. Tomaremos el té en una sala del Ministerio._

_Esto es bueno-¡POTTER se rompió la nariz el otro día! Yo no podía parar de reír. Él y todos los miembros del club estaban haciendo fuertes de nieve. Algunos de nosotros sabíamos buenos hechizos y algunas de las estructuras eran bastante elaboradas. POTTER y sus amigos se alejaron, buscando un lugar con nieve mas profunda, y se encontraron frente a frente con el Sauce Boxeador. Corrí y vi a Draco Malfoy siendo abatido como la mala hierba que es, chillando como loco. Burbage sólo se retorcía las manos—la mujer es una inútil en Defensa, al parecer—y no fue hasta que Snape llego que los mocosos fueron salvados. Uno no se mete con Snape. Él es la mayor razón por la que no comienzo algo con POTTER. Snape actúa como si fuera su padre o algo así. Desafortunadamente, Pomfrey arreglo la nariz de POTTER. Que mal. Se veía bastante gracioso._

_Sobre ese asunto que querías saber- Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado usaba el nombre de Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. Listo—no esperes que lo escriba otra vez. Era bastante aterrador, por todo lo que he oído. También lucía realmente aterrador. Toda esa magia oscura retorció su apariencia y para el final difícilmente era humano. Quería deshacerse de los sangresucia, cosa que a mí no me molestaría, pero lo llevo demasiado lejos. Obviamente la sangre debe contar para algo, pero por la manera en que estaba matando gente eso llamaría aun más la atención de los muggles. ¿No estás de acuerdo?_

_¿Tom?_

_¿Tom?_

_¿Estas ahí?_

_Querido Tom,_

_¿Aun estas enojado conmigo? ¡Por favor escríbeme! ¡Tú eres mi único amigo de verdad!_

_Querido Tom,_

_Lamento oír que estabas teniendo problemas en tu lado. ¡Pensé que nunca más volvería a oír de ti!_

_Muchas cosas han sucedido. Los Hufflepuffs están en la delantera por la Copa. Jugaron de manera genial. Cedric Diggory atrapo la snitch a pulgadas del piso. Creo que me gustaría probar para entrar al equipo en un par de años._

_Y sobre lo que me preguntaste. Sí. POTTER es quien lo derroto-bueno—lo llamare LV, porque es mas fácil. LV ataco a sus padres y los mato, y de alguna manera el infante POTTER logro que la Maldición Asesina rebotara y alcanzara a LV en vez de a él. LV sólo desapareció, dicen que voló en un millón de pedazos. Nadie parecer saber como lo hizo, pero eso lo convirtió en el héroe de todos, y es por eso que lo llaman El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y tosa esa mierda. Los seguidores de LV se llamaban mortífagos y a los que atraparon los enviaron a Azkaban, y aun están allí. Los juicios duraron meses, y terminaron con el de Rodolphus, Rastaban Lestrange, y la esposa de Rodolphus, Bellatrix, que era una Black antes que se casara. Y también esta Sirius Black, por supuesto, que era el peor de todos. También habían otros, pero los Black y los Lestrange estaban en el círculo interno. Lucius Malfoy fue absuelto al usar en su defensa que había estado bajo la maldición imperius, pero eso sólo es basura. Él también está casado con una Black, así que es claro que era uno de ellos. Por supuesto él denuncio a LV como todos lo hacen ahora, y con su hijo y POTTER siendo tan buenos amigos, (vomite, pero estoy mejor ahora) ahora de seguro esta del lado de POTTER._

_Sirius Black se supone que era el mejor amigo del padre de POTTER, pero era muy astuto y los traiciono ante LV. Incluso había un encantamiento fidelius y todo eso, pero no sirvió para nada, ya que los idiotas hicieron a Black el guardián secreto. Black intento escapar e hizo volar una calle llena de muggles y mato a otros de los amigos del padre de POTTER. ¡Tiempos interesantes-así es como llama mi abuela a esos días!_

_De todas maneras, LV fue completamente destruido. Mucha gente le temía, pero ahora dicen que nunca habría ganado—no en realidad. Hay demasiados sangresucias y no suficientes sangrepuras y los mestizos—como POTTER—no siguen la línea como deberían. Tuvo su momento, pero al final fallo completamente. En casa dicen que fue un gran desperdicio de talento mágico y una vergüenza en realidad. LV podría haber logrado mucho si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con el asunto de la sangre._

_Lo juro ante Merlín-POTTER es un mestizo. Su madre era una sangresucia, así que él no debería ser nadie socialmente, pero como es EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO, todos se arrodillan y le besan las botas. Que perdedor..._

_Querido Tom,_

_No me he sentido bien últimamente. Sigo perdiendo la noción del tiempo. ¿Perdiendo el conocimiento? Me pregunto si debería ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey._

_¡Vimos a un bebé dragón hoy! De alguna manera el viejo Kettleburn consiguió un huevo de dragón y el Ministerio le dio permiso para que eclosionara aquí en Hogwarts. Todos estaban muy emocionados. Es un Ridgeback Noruego. Los Dragones son criaturas muy interesantes. Hagrid estaba allí, ayudando. Descubrí que él también es uno de los aduladores de POTTER. Lo tomaba en sus brazos cuando era un bebé, al parecer. Que niñera más curiosa. Dijiste que conocías a Hagrid, así que sabes que es como un gigante (de hecho apuesto que es medio gigante), ya que es enorme._

_En la reunión del club hubo una discusión sobre Snape yBurbage. Todas las chicas dicen que ellos se van a casar. Es repugnante, pero Burbage le sonrió a Snape cuando el llego al final de la reunión, y le sonrió de esa manera tan extraña..._

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Severus-" comenzó Charity. Que agradable velada. Sin clases mañana y el frio se estaba marchando. Podrían caminar tranquilamente hacia Hogsmeade. "¿Severus?"

"¿Qué?"

"Despierta. Te quedaste dormido rente al fuego. Y necesito hablar contigo."

Snape abrió los ojos y miro a Charity. Ella se veía un poco nerviosa. "¿Que sucede? ¿Paso algo malo?"

"No—quiero decir-No—es sólo que-bueno—no sé lo que quiero decir. Tenemos que conversar."

"Cada vez que te remueves así, se que algo sucede."

Ella se movió y se sentó en la otomana, apoyando su cabeza contra su muslo. Él jugó con sus sedosas trenzas, admirando los interesantes patrones que hacían.

"Si," ella murmuro contra su pierna. "En realidad algo sucede. Mi madre, para ser exacta. Ella comento que me vendría a visitar—quizás para mi cumpleaños el próximo mes. No estaba feliz de que yo no hubiera ido a visitarla en Navidad."

"Tu-madre," repitió él, algo cauteloso. "¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?"

"Bueno. En serio. Mi madre es adorable. Es muy dulce-"

"¿Pero-?"

"Ella va a hacer preguntas, Severus. Siempre lo hace. Ella me va a preguntar si estoy viendo a alguien, y si no, porque no, y si es si, ¿quién es? ¿Y qué es lo que él hace? Y-bueno, tu entiendes."

"Hmm." No estaba seguro de comprender. ¿Acaso ella estaba preocupada de que su madre no aprobara de él?

"Así que-¿cuáles son nuestros planes?" ella pregunto ansiosa.

"¿Planes? Dijiste algo sobre ir a Hogsmeade mañana. Me parece muy bien."

Ella se sentó, sacudiendo sus trenzas, con una mirada severa poco común.

"Está bien entonces," ella dijo enérgica. "No quieres hablar sobre eso."

"¿De qué hay que hablar? Podemos irnos a las diez y media. ¿Eso está bien?

Ella suspiro. "Si. Está bien."

Ella lucía tan decepcionada que eso lo confundió, y trato de ser extra complaciente en sus atenciones. Eso resultó salir bastante bien, así que algo mas debía estar molestándola.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Para la mañana siguiente ella había vuelto a la normalidad y se fue a corregir exámenes antes de su cita. Snape reviso algunas pociones, y luego volvió a pensar en la noche anterior. Había algo en la mente de Charity, pero le era difícil descifrar lo que ella quería a veces. Ella parecía creer que él podía leerle la mente-bueno, si podía, pero si ella lo atrapaba usando legeremancia, probablemente ella lo cortaría de inmediato. Era demasiado arriesgado.

¿Acaso él había hecho algo? ¿O pasaba algo más? Él sabía que ella prefería usar su dormitorio en vez de el suyo e intento imaginar porque era eso, aparte de para tener mas horquillas al alcance.

Caminando en sus habitaciones, intento evaluarla con los ojos de un afuerino. ¿Que podría causar dificultades? ¿Había algún artefacto mágico cuestionable? ¿Ropa sucia?

Sus habitaciones estaban impecables, debido a los esfuerzos de Muffy. Ese no era el problema. Quizás era algo más-

Se detuvo frente a la pared entre su dormitorio y su estudio privado.

Oh.

Eso tenía que irse. Era una sorpresa que Charity no se hubiera quejado de eso antes. Quizás era demasiado vergonzoso para ella.

La adorable fotografía de Lily en su vestido de novia se fue y una fotografía de Charity con los chicos del Club de Exploradores ocupo su lugar.

Snape se sentó en su escritorio, estudiando el hermoso rostro de Lily, su iridiscente vestido de novia, y las espectaculares joyas antiguas que la adornaban. Él no tenía nada similar que ofrecerle a Charity. Encontró un lugar para la foto en un cajón inferior, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la mujer viva en su vida. No, él no tenía joyas familiares ancestrales, pero por otro lado, no era un hombre pobre. Había patentado un importante número de pociones sanadoras, y no había gastado su salario completo—nunca. Ella estaría de cumpleaños pronto. Quizás le gustaría un buen regalo. Debía pensar bien en eso.

No era una salida de estudiantes a Hogsmeade así que Las Tres Escobas estaba felizmente desocupada. Rosmerta guio a Snape y Charity a 'su' mesa y les sonrió antes de retirarse. Todo estaba muy agradable—su mesa habitual, su comida habitual, las vistas y sonidos habituales e incluso los clientes habituales.

Y luego llegó uno nuevo.

"¡Oh, allí esta Remus!" grito Charity y agito su mano.

Snape levanto la vista de su vaso y observo a la criatura asesina saludar de vuelta a Charity. Frunció el ceño y volvió a su bebida. Demasiado pronto.

"¡Oh, Severus!" susurro Charity. "¿Te molestaría que Remus se nos uniera?-¡sólo esta vez! Es lo más amigable que podemos hacer."

Ella sonaba tan sincera que contuvo su respuesta de que si, le molestaría mucho. Por todo lo que le importaba, Lupin podía comer galletas para perro en el suelo de la cocina, pero Charity era siempre tan amable...

"¡Remus! ¡Por favor siéntate con nosotros!" ella de verda estaba invitando al monstruo a que almorzara con ellos. Esta era la última gota. Después iba a decirle lo que era Lupin. Ella estaba en peligro. Todos estaban en peligro.

"Gracias—si están seguros que no es molestia." Lupin acercó una silla y se sentó, muy a su bestial facilidad.

Charity comenzó a conversar feliz sobre sus clases, preguntándole a Lupin sobre las de él. Snape estaba en silencio bebiendo de su vaso, esperando su comida. Eso le daría una excusa para seguir en silencio, pero debía tener cuidado.

Era horriblemente aparente que no debía mostrar su mano muy pronto. Si era desagradable con Lupin como el bruto merecía, Charity no lo comprendería. Ella probablemente lo culparía de mal comportamiento. Una vez que le dejara clara cuál era la verdadera situación, sería más fácil, pero por el momento debía poner un espectáculo de civilidad. Rosmerta se acerco a tomar la orden de Lupin y Snape intento recomponerse.

"¿Y tú, Severus?" pregunto Lupin. "¿Como van tus clases?"

"Bastante bien," gruño Snape. "Asumo que ya te has asentado."

"Así es." Lupin sonrió, su sonrisa de lobo disfrazado de oveja. "Estoy muy agradecido con Albus por la oportunidad. Es fascinante ver la escuela desde el otro lado."

"Sé lo que quieres decir," Charity rio. "Algunas de las bromas que hacia ya no parecen tan divertidas."

Snape fijo sus ojos en Lupin. Lupin lo miro y luego miro a la mesa. "Eso es cierto," accedió.

Bueno, eso era algo.

"Los Estudios Muggle parecen ser más populares de lo que recuerdo," comento Lupin. "Eso debe ser obra tuya, Charity."

"Es muy amable de tu parte que digas eso, pero le debo mucho a mis maravillosos chicos de primero. ¡Han sido tan inspiradores! Y ni siquiera están en Estudios Muggle aun."

"Si-el Club de los Exploradores. Muchos de los chicos mayores deseaban haber tenido algo así. Debe ser muy divertido."

"¡Oh, me encanta! Fue idea de Harry Potter, sabes. Él ha sido una maravillosa influencia en sus compañeros."

Lupin de repente se vio tan nostálgico y arrepentido que Snape tuvo muchos deseos de maldecirlo. De seguro no se atrevería...

Si lo haría.

"Oí que estas actuando como el guardián mágico de Harry, Severus. Harry obviamente piensa muy bien de ti."

Su asombro robo a Snape de la habilidad de responder de su manera mordaz habitual. ¿Que estaba intentando hacer el hombre lobo?

Con cuidado, respondió, "La tía de Harry no tenía muchos deseos de lidiar con todo el asunto de una escuela mágica."

La sonrisa habitual de Lupin se puso amarga. "Petunia. Estoy seguro que no quería. Solía preocuparme de que ella no le permitía a Harry asistir a Hogwarts. Lily me dijo que ella era muy hostil hacia el mundo mágico. Envidia, mayormente."

"Estoy sorprendido de que sepas tanto sobre la situación. Sabrías más si hubieras intentado visitar a Harry. Es bastante curioso que no te preocupara el hijo huérfano de tu mejor amigo."

Charity se estaba poniendo incomoda, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado al otro como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis. "¡Oh, miren! ¡El almuerzo! ¡Qué encantador!" dijo ella, intentando distraerlos.

La buena comida hizo la diferencia. Les dio algo que hacer.

Después de unos cuantos bocados, Lupin dijo con calma, "Estaba interesado. Estoy interesado. Varias personas me dijeron que tenia prohibido visitarlo."

"¿En serio?" pregunto Charity. "¡Que crueles! ¿Quien haría algo así?"

Lupin le dio a Snape una mirada sorprendentemente sombría. "Albus. Petunia. Oficiales del Ministerio de Magia. No estaba en posición de desafiar a ninguno de ellos."

Snape gruño. Probablemente eso era cierto. No es que no estuviera de acuerdo con el Ministerio en este caso, pero admitía que era un dilema. ¿Quien probablemente le haría más daño a Harry? ¿Una perra resentida como Petunia, o un bien intencionado pero potencialmente letal hombre lobo? En todo caso había sido bueno que Snape hubiera intervenido para salvar el día. Como siempre.

"Bueno, ahora ninguno de ellos pude decir nada al respecto," dijo Charity alegre. "Tú y Harry tienen todo el resto del semestre para conocerse. Así que todo salió bien, después de todo."

Lupin siguió comiendo su pastel de riñón con gusto. "Así parece. Ahora hablemos sobre ti, Charity. ¡Oí el rumor de que estas trabajando en un nuevo libro de texto! Cuéntame sobre eso."

Charity se sonrojo y burbujeo de emoción, feliz de tener una audiencia atenta. Snape siguió la conversación con creciente desagrado. Corto ferozmente su chuleta con el cuchillo aferrado con fuerza, deseando que fuera de plata...


End file.
